


does anyone know where i am?

by rinthegreat



Series: Texts From Last Night [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, MakoRin mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Sousuke and Haru hang out while Makoto and Rin go on their first date.





	does anyone know where i am?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IngridBeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridBeast/gifts).



> This is another one for [ingridbeast](https://twitter.com/Ingridbeast) on Twitter.
> 
> edited once not betaed, you know the drill. this is still in the same universe as before so i recommend reading this series in order.

The Weekend From Hell passes mercifully quickly. Both teams head back to Sano and Iwatobi on the same train, and Mikoshiba excuses himself as soon as they leave. Unfortunately, Makoto and Rin don’t seem to understand the concept of time, because they go out on their first date after leaving the train station, abandoning Sousuke and Haru with hardly a word.

Fortunately, Sousuke can use this time to finish his homework since he _still_ hasn’t gotten it done.

Haru predictably follows him home, and Sousuke knows that he’s going to find excuses to hang around so he and Rin can challenge each other to do increasingly stupid things. The night before, Sousuke had to mop up almost a gallon of water from his bathroom, and Nagisa and Momo hadn’t been in his apartment for about ten hours.

But now, Sousuke is done with his homework, night has fallen, and Rin and Makoto _still_ aren’t back. He already regrets dropping hints to Rin that Makoto might feel the same.

“Haru.”

Haru grunts, still typing on _Sousuke’s_ laptop. Why he won’t bring his own is beyond Sousuke.

“Haru,” he tries again.

Haru continues ignoring him, typing slowly with his two pointer fingers like he’s never used a computer before.

“What are you doing?” he asks, leaning over Haru’s shoulder. He catches a glimpse of an email account before Haru turns the computer and smacks him away.

“Back off,” Haru grunts, but there’s no heat behind his words.

Sousuke doesn’t relent, poking Haru on the arm instead. He learned from the best, after all. “I’m bored.”

“Are you five?” Haru snaps. “I’m trying to write an email.”

“It’d be faster if you dictated it and had me type it.”

Haru scoffs. “Not all of us are tied to our screens 24 hours a day.”

Sousuke sighs and lies back on the floor. They’ve had this argument a thousand times before; it’s really not worth it to get into it again. “I know you’re just hanging around waiting for Rin,” Sousuke points out.

“Mhm.” Haru doesn’t even try to deny it.

“You gonna tell him about us?” Sousuke asks, going for casual. It definitely doesn’t work; he can tell by the way Haru’s slow yet methodical typing just…stops.

Haru’s quiet for a moment, but Sousuke knows he’s formulating a response. “Do you want me to?” he asks finally.

Sousuke turns his head to see Haru staring down at him. It’s taken him a while to differentiate between Haru’s expressions, but he understands that Haru isn’t glaring at him now. He’s serious and thoughtful, letting Sousuke drive who knows and who doesn’t.

Things had been different when Rin was still in Australia, and they’d both agreed not to tell Makoto about getting together. After all, their relationship wasn’t supposed to _last_ this long. It wasn’t supposed to happen in the first place.

But it’s been three months, and Sousuke doesn’t see them breaking up anytime soon.

“I don’t know,” he confesses. “Maybe not while he’s out here.”

“Why?” Haru asks, voice lightly teasing. “You afraid he’s gonna beat you up if you ever hurt me?”

Sousuke kicks him under the table. “You’re the one he’ll beat up. I’m his best friend.”

Haru gives a small smirk. “Ah, but I’m his shining, remember?”

Sousuke glares at him and rolls over, keeping his back to Haru. He taps on his phone, ignoring Haru when he nudges him with his foot.

“Sousuke.”

Tap tap tap.

“Sousuke, you know I’m joking.”

Tap tap tap.

“We were in elementary school, you can’t still be mad about that.”

Sousuke sends his message and puts his phone away, waiting for the distinct ding of Haru’s phone since the guy refuses to put it on silent. There’s silence as Haru opens the group chat and sees the message Sousuke sent to everyone.

**Sousuke:** _This is a mass text: does anyone know where I am?_

“I’m breaking up with you,” Haru deadpans.

Sousuke laughs at that, finally sitting up. Haru has apparently sent the email, because he’s closing Sousuke’s laptop. “Ah but I’d be lost without you.”

“You’re apparently lost with me,” Haru remarks dryly, getting up.

Sousuke follows him to the kitchen, knowing Haru’s not _actually_ mad. He’s playing it up because, well, he’s Haru. It’s what they do. “Maybe I won’t let you stay here this weekend,” Sousuke muses.

Haru turns around to face him, stopping abruptly. He crosses his arms over his chest. “You’d be too lonely,” he retorts.

“True,” Sousuke acknowledges. He steps forward, but Haru steps backwards. “But since we’re breaking up and all, I might invite someone else over.”

“Who?” Haru asks, walking until he’s backed up against the fridge.

Sousuke presses his arm against the fridge, bending at the elbow and leans in. “Someone who appreciates my sense of humor,” he murmurs, slowly closing the distance between them.

“You don’t have a sense of humor,” Haru whispers back, eyes dropping to Sousuke’s lips.

He’s about to swoop in for the kill when Haru’s phone dings from the living room, and Sousuke’s own buzzes in his pocket. With a sigh, he pulls his phone out and drops his forehead against Haru’s as he reads the message.

“What did Rin say?” Haru asks.

Sousuke has to squint to read the words. “He said ‘you’re not lost, you’re in your apartment. Your location is on, idiot.’”

“That sounds like Rin,” Haru agrees.

“Mhm.”

“Are they on their way back then?”

“I think so.”

Haru pushes on Sousuke’s chest until he moves. “Then you should go sit on the couch.”

Sousuke backs up. “What are you up to?”

“Late night snack,” Haru answers matter-of-factly as he opens the fridge.

Sousuke narrows his eyes at him. “No competitions tonight. I have class in the morning and can’t clean up after you again.”

“No messy competitions,” Haru agrees.

“No competitions at all.”

“Nothing that makes you stay up late cleaning.”

“Nothing that makes me clean at all.”

Haru pulls some ingredients out of the fridge that Sousuke swears he hadn’t put in there and sets them on the counter. “Go sit down.”

“I mean it,” Sousuke presses. “I’m not cleaning, and I don’t want to be kept up until three in the morning.”

“Go sit on the couch,” Haru repeats. “Or do you need help finding it?”

Sousuke opens and closes his mouth a few times, floundering for words before he finally finds them. “I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3)   
>  [Tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
